1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly, to a storage device assembly of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical personal computer includes data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive, and a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive. Conventionally, the data storage devices are attached to a chassis of a computer enclosure using screws. A tool such as a screwdriver is used to fasten the screws, and to unfasten the screws when removing the data storage devices. Such operations are laborious and time-consuming. Furthermore, unintentional accidents may occur during operations (i.e. operator dropping tools and screws). When this happens, other internal components of the computer are liable to be damaged.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mounting apparatus whereby storage devices can be more easily attached and removed from the electronic device enclosure.